


Homemade

by benvoliotheorphan



Series: Just One Word [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliotheorphan/pseuds/benvoliotheorphan
Summary: Gohan and Videl are shifting through wedding gifts when Videl stumbles on a pink sweater.





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on [tumblr](http://dbzhell.tumblr.com/post/137928745629/hanvi-4-pink) on January 23, 2016. Can also be found on [fanfiction.net.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12532196/1/Homemade)
> 
> Just Gohan and Videl being cute newlyweds. I guess.

_Prompt: Pink (Gohan & Videl)_

* * *

Gohan smiled as he opened up the present, heart warming at the sight of a light green button up sweater that rested within the box. He could tell it was his mother's handiwork without even reading the card that sat on top of the homemade clothing, having accidentally seen her working on it earlier that year. With careful hands, he pulled out the sweater and tried it on, unsurprised to find that it fit perfectly on him.

"Hey, Videl!" he called out happily as he jumped up from his pile of presents. Videl sat not too far away, a similar pile surrounding her (although hers was much larger than his – as expected, her being the daughter of Mr. Satan, supposed savior of the world). She smiled brightly as he struck a pose, one not too dissimilar to some he pulled as Great Saiyaman, and gleefully asked, "How do I look?"

Videl giggled and shook her head. "Like a very handsome dork." She gave him an overly sweet smile as he mocked offense, gasping loudly and crossing his arms. "So, who's that from?" she asked as she turned back towards the gift she had previously been opening.

"Mom," Gohan answered simply as he sat down and grabbed the next present. "She made it herself."

"I didn't know Chi-Chi could knit," Videl mused as she tore away the last of the wrapping paper, "although it makes sense, I've seen the materials around your house." She eagerly lifted the lid off the present, only to freeze as her eyes fell on the item within.

Gohan snorted as he examined the wine glasses he had received from Yamcha. "What did you think that stuff was used for? I mean, Goten doesn't have the patience and I'm way too clumsy…" His voice trailed off as he turned to his wife and saw the shocked look she was giving the gift. "Videl?" he asked as he sprung to his feet once again, rushing to his wife's side. "Is everything alright?"

He came to a stop beside her and kneeled down, dark eyes falling on the gift she was staring at. Once again he instantly recognized his mother's work, the light pink sweater sitting innocently in the white box, a small card resting on top of it. He frowned and turned to Videl, worried as to why such a gift would make her pause. "Videl?"

She jumped at his voice and turned to him, eyes shining with confusion. "She made me one too?" she asked before turning back towards the sweater.

"Is that bad?" Gohan asked, bewildered by his wife's reaction. "I mean, you're my wife, her daughter-in-law, it'd only make sense she'd give you something as well for the wedding…"

"It's pink."

He blinked, dread and regret churning in his gut. "Yeah? Is that..? I mean, you said you wanted to wear the color more…" Did he mess up the gift? He hadn't even been married for a week and already–

Videl's brow furrowed as she turned back towards him. "You knew she'd make this for me?"

"Well, no, I didn't know she'd be making a sweater," he nervously admitted as he leaned back away from his wife, hands raised in an effort to keep her pacified. "I had accidentally walked in on her making my gift and she had asked if there was a color you'd prefer and it just sort of slipped and… Do you like it?"

She stared hard at him for a moment or two before sighing, a soft smile spreading across her face as she turned back towards the sweater and gingerly picked it up. "Yes, Gohan, of course, I like it!" She ran her fingers across the material before pulling it over her head. "I just… I didn't expect something handmade, is all!" Her voice was muffled as she struggled to properly put on the sweater, arms flailing in the air momentarily before finding the sleeves. Gohan chuckled at the sight and quickly went about helping her get situated. When the sweater was pulled down and her face was in view again, he was unsurprised to see her glaring at him.

"You were the one who put it on weird," was his only defense, which made her lightly smack his arm.

Videl looked down at the sweater, taking in the perfect fit of the pink clothing. "I don't think I've ever had someone  _make_  me anything before. It's usually just bought." She shrugged before turning back to Gohan, eyes shining as she beamed up at him. "We'll have to make sure to give your mom something special as thanks!"

"No, I don't think that's necessary," he casually countered, subtly leaning in closer towards Videl. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that me marrying rich is the best thing she could've asked for." He gave her a teasing grin at her scowl, one of his arms sneaking around her to pull her close.

"You're lucky you're cute," she grumbled, "otherwise you'd still be a broke country bumpkin."

"Now that's just mean." But he was grinning widely as he closed the gap between them.


End file.
